The Effects of Movies
How Does Movies Affect Our Society? Movies can affect society in many ways.  For example many movies can affect peoples beliefs and ideals for example the movie the passion of the christ strengthened peoples beliefs in god or Jesus whereas some Jewish people around the world found the film offensive and anti semetic. There is also the topic of horror movies and violent movies make people loose their grip on reality and develop mental health issues and in some cases act out what they see in a movie. This is why some movies get bad publicity and wind up getting banned but the irony is that because its banned and gets bad press more people will want to go and see it therefore establishing a cult fanbase if you will. For others it just shows people about the what ifs of the world, fantasy being put on film to help people escape reality for about and hour and a half. so as you see some movies can have big effects on society by being controversial, by being heartwarming and sometimes just to entertain the public. anyway that's just my stance hope i could help john Who Does Movies Affect the Most? The media has many effects on students and teenagers in our generation now-a-days but one main proven subject and that I believe to be the most negative is celebrities. They have some positive aspects but usually when we surf the internet there is some evidence that the proliferation of super-attractive actors and actresses can influence the self-esteem of teenagers, as well as younger children. Although we still tend to think this as a female problem, with teenage girls starving themselves to look like unhealthy actresses who had an additional ten pounds shaved off by editors in post-production, boys are starting to feel the pressure as well. Boys are starting to put themselves on protein diets and weight-training regimens in middle school because they see 25 year old actors pretending to be 15 year old high school students in the movies, and feel bad about themselves for not having biceps or abs like the actors do. How Does Movies Affect People's Behavior? Movies and television influence our behavior because they make us less active. Looking at films is a passive activity. If we watch too much, we become unhealthy, both mentally and physically. We stop using our own imagination when we see things acted out for us. Mental laziness becomes physical laziness; we'd rather watch sports on TV than play sports ourselves. We'd rather visit with the characters on "Seinfeld" or "Friends" than go chat with our own neighbors. Imaginary people have exciting lives. Is it any wonder that some people would rather live a fantasy life than their own? Movies and television also can make people more violent. The more we see violent acts on television, the less sensitive we become to them: Eventually violence doesn't seem wrong. We may even commit violent acts ourselves. This is especially true because we don't always realize that violence has consequences. Actors can be killed and come back for another movie. Sometimes we confuse that with reality. We forget that killing someone is permanent. Of course, watching movies and television can also be good for us. It can give us a broader window on the world. For example, seeing movies can expose us to people of different races and cultures. We can then overcome some prejudices more easily. Recently there have been more handicapped people in films, and this also helps reduce prejudice. Category:Personal Interests